PJOHOO and Hp read The Mark Of Athena
by SoulNightshade
Summary: people from the hp world and the pjo world come together. the reason will reviled later (I hope)


**_DISCLAIMER: IF YOU KNOW IT, ITS NOT MINE_**

**_The Room_**

At the MoM in the Veil of Death room; spells where flying like crazy. In this chaos six Hogwarts students: Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ron, and Ginny Weasley. They are because Harry got a vision of Sirius in trouble, of course he's not.

Where the Six was fighting Death Eaters; a squad of The Order (which includes Mad Eye, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Hestia, and Bill) that's being lead by Remus, but none of that matters right not because the big player: Voldemort aka Dark Wanker aka Tom-I-Hate-Myself-So-Much-That-I-Have-Use-A-Fake-Name-Riddle aka Dickless the Noseless Clown **(A/N: Dickless is my personal favorite. I honestly don't know if anyone else has used it before)**; just enter who does he go right after? If you guess Harry; you would be right.

After Potter and Riddle duel for half and hour, a Death Eater sent a bone breaking hex to Harry right shoulder to make him drop his wand, to makes matters worse, Dickless picked up the Holly wand.

"Potter, it's time that I finally kill you. With your own wand, I have to say that makes you a disappointment of a wizard. Any last words Potter." Dickless told Harry proudly like he hit harry with the hex.

"Yeah, I got some last word and a last hand gesture also." as Harry began his little speech all spell fire stopped. Harry give Dickless the two finger salute before he continued talking.

"Fuck you, Tom Riddle. I will most likely died by my own wand, but someone will stand up to you. In the last generation it was my parents and the older members of the Order, in this one it's us and the younger members of the Order, the next one… who the bloody hell knows."

Harry closed his eyes as Dickless bought up Harry's wand. Before Voldemort cloud cast the AK; there was a smack was heard by everyone in or by Death Room (**A/N: I honestly don't know what it's called**). Know all eyes are on Voldemort or at least they would be if he wasn't falling into the Veil which he was standing in front like a fucking dumbass (cough Sirius cough), now they see Luna there with one of her legs extenden like she just kick Voldie into the Veil. Now leave it to our (or some at least) favorite tackless redhead to ask what's on every magical mind: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED.

After telling Amelia Bones everything that happened since the kids got to the MoM, and Luna explained that she hit a superkick on Dickless and he fell into the veil.

Remus and Tonks are leading the kids to the Floo when each of the kids disappear one by one; before either of them could act they too disappeared

* * *

Katie Bell one of two adopted children of Hestia, keeps on looking at a small water fountain in the corner of her and the other two Chaser room. Before Angelina and Alicia could get their sister in all but blood to talk, Katie disappeared followed by Angelina and Alicia disappearing.

Somewhere else in the castle that is Hogwarts, there is a British version of The Stolls Brothers or would the Stoll be an American version of The Weasley Twins …

Fred looked up from the work he was working on to ask George something, but saw him disappear. Fred of course thought it was a joke until he disappeared as well.

While five students disappeared, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Snape, and Pomfrey disappeared from the safest place in the magical U.K.

* * *

At 12 Grimmauld Place, the lord of the house woke up and went downstairs to see everyone else eating. Sirius Black was confused pretty badly.

Sirius asked what happened and Albus told him what happened up to The Order going to the MoM. Sirius begin to laugh, the first healthy laugh that didn't involved Harry in one way or another.

Sirius began to disappear while the others have looks of shock on the faces till him, Dumbledor, Fleur, and the rest of the Weasley family disappeared.

* * *

Across the pond in the States, hidden so the No-Majs aka the mortals won't see them or find them unless they can see through the mist like R.E.D. In the wood of Long Island there is Camp Half-Blood.

Camp Half-Blood was holding a meeting with 5 out of The 7, (one was in the U.K. while the other is who knows where), Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Thalia, Nico, Will, Mortal Apollo, Reyen, The Stoll Brothers, and Rachle.

Before Chiron could start the meeting fourteen demigods and the two mortals disappeared with a goodie from Mr. D.

While the rest of the camp is in chaos, a girl that looks about 8 years old is sitting by the fire waiting for someone and someone didn't disappoint her.

"Really Hestia? Do you have nothing better to do than wait for me? You know I would still come get you." This unknown person ask the Last Olympian aka Hestia.

Hestia chuckle while she got up, her best friend knows her two well.

"No Hecate, I have nothing better to do. Hades is in a pissy mood and you are helping The Fates with this." Hestia said while Hecate and her disappeared.

* * *

In The Room that's made out of stone and something else, there is a bunch of confused and angry people, with two goddesses hiding in the shadows with silent laughter across their faces.

With no warning at all a bright light cover the whole room followed up by a 'what the Hades and bloody hell' soon 'don't use my dad's name and language', after the light disappeared three old ladies stood in front of the group.

Now all the godly people or from the godly world drop to one knee while Luna , Hermione, Remus, Flitwick(Of course they know who they are), Harry (He trusts Hermione, Luna, and Moony), Sirius and Tonks (They would told from a young age that the godly world might still be real and the Blacks are Greeks) drop to one knee as well.

Snape begin pity as hell aka like he as always is starts to blame Harry Potter, until Flitwick spoke up.

"Snape, Mr Potter couldn't have done this because one, there is magic involved that none of us can understand; two, these are the FUCKING FATES."

The three spoke in unison say yes they are the Fates

**A/****N: I had this idea since Thanksgiving and I finally got done with chapter 1. So should Percy J. be with Hermione or Luna? BTW what the hell is a beta and what does one do? Btw again, I live in Michigan and never been out of the country so I won't use British words **


End file.
